


Beastly Tail

by Notsalony



Category: Beastly (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Finished, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nudity, One Shot, Other, Sounding, Tentacles, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never be rude to a witch, or you may wind up with a very bad itch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beastly Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For those of you who have not seen Beastly, I think they should have covered what the rest of his body looked like after the spell. So MEGA spoilers.

It’d been weeks since Kendra had cursed him. Kyle hung his head as he looked down his chest at the mass of scar tissue and tattoos that made up his new body. Just as actively repulsive on the outside as he was on the inside, an understatement in his own mind. He’d liked the way he looked, from his blonde locks to the firm tanned flesh. Now here he was trapped in this body. He’d showered with his eyes closed, not wanting to look this whole time to see the extent of the damage. His doctors knew. Hell they’d looked at everything, seen everything, on his body to judge the extent of the curse.  
  
It’d been weeks, which to a teenaged boy can be several life times over. Add in that he’d not had sex in all that time, going from doing it several times a day, plus masturbating on the side, to no sex and no masturbation. His body was begging for release. As he sat there looking at his bare chest and the tented sheets that were covering up his boxer encased hard on, Kyle wondered what it looked like now. He knew that there was metal involved because he could feel the tightness around his balls. But he’d been able to quell his curiosity till now. Swallowing his pride he threw back the blanket and looked at the apparently larger mass filling his boxer fronts.  
  
“I look like this but my cock’s bigger?” He looked up at the ceiling. “Kendra, you have an ODD sense of humor.” He said darkly. Looking to make sure his door was locked, Kyle lifted up his ass and slid the black boxers down off of his pale legs and saw for the first time the large swollen organ he had been gifted in his curse. The metal he’d felt was a solid piece of stainless steal that encircled his balls and pushed them down into their low hanging sack. He was wearing a ball weight now. He also had what looked like a branch of a tree made out of metal that snaked up and encircled the base of his cock. He went to the mirror to examine himself properly. As he moved he realized there was more to the ball stretcher. Lifting his leg he found that the back of the ball stretcher had a projection on it that almost reached his anus. Blushing he applied a little pressure and it went right in.  
  
The feel of the cold metal in him nearly brought him. He looked down at his needy prick, only now noticing the tattoos that were there. It looked the tree tattoo that slowly looked like it’d wrapped around his body had put it’s roots along his cock. A rye grin to himself, he realized he could finally say he was rooting someone. He trembled and nearly came when he felt movement in his ass. He moved and pulled the metal tip out only to realize it was no longer the small orb on a thin line of metal. The line had gotten stronger, thicker, and now there was a small two inch penis shaped projection coming out of the ball he’d pushed into his own ass. So the curse was letting him enjoy himself a little? He pushed it back in, hissing at the dry penetration. He took three steps to go get his lube when he dropped to his knees. It was moving again.  
  
Kyle crawled back to the mirror, laying on his front he fished the dick in his ass out to find it was now almost four inches long. Panting he left it pulled out while he went and got his lube, once he had it, laying flat on his front again, sideways to the mirror, Kyle went about fingering himself for the first time. Once he thought he was loose enough and well lubricated, he lubed up the dildo like projection and slid it back in his ass. He had a moment to think that nothing else was going to happen when it began to quiver. He shuddered as the impossibly cold metal stretched and expanded inside him. He was getting ready to pull it out to check on it, when he felt movement on his ball sack. He turned quickly, landing on his ass and realizing the mistake all too quickly as he fucked himself hard on the object in his ass.  
  
Focusing on one thing at a time, he looked at his ball sack to find the silver bands around his balls was moving. He watched in fascination as it slowly began moving up and down on his balls, working the sack and teasing his sensitive balls. He’d been wiped of all hair when he was cursed. He’d not realized that it meant down below as well. Devoid of any pubes his entire crotch looked bigger. As he was reaching down to touch the moving rings of metal, the band around his cock gave a twitch. Much to his shock it spread and wrapped around his whole cock, much like a vine on a tree, it encircled him leaving flesh bare between it’s spiral strand. But then it began to move up and down. He panted, his bonds were masturbating him as surely as they were fucking him. He bucked as the part in his ass found his prostate.  
  
He’d teased others about being fags and liking it in the ass for years. Now here he was being fucked in the ass and loving it. He panicked when he looked down and sat the tip of the undulating metal that was around his cock, grew to tease his sensitive dick head. But it didn’t stop there. Slowly it grew till it was inside his piss slit, teasing it, milking the precum. He panted as he came closer and closer to spewing his milky load on the floor. But just before he could cum the lithe projection in his piss slit expanded into a ram rod and sounded his cock. Penetrating him more then he ever thought possible he realized the bit inside his dick prevented him from cumming, but it also gave this thing a new bit of flesh to vibrate and torture him with. He bucked as his body tried to orgasm, over and over again. But after a while his body stopped, panting he figured it’d let go soon.  
  
But no, the bonds with which he was being molested didn’t care that he’d had his first orgasm in weeks. No, all it cared about was that it was going to fuck him till it was done. And not before. As he bucked and bounced between the forces of magic that were toying with his genitals, Kyle came to the realization that he’d never in his entire short sweet life ever had an orgasmic experience like this. On and on it went through his second and third cumless orgasms. As he lay there, nearly unconscious, basking in the pleasure of it all, he realized it was gearing up for a faster paced fuck now. Panting heavily he braced himself as the device in his ass acted as if it was fucking him for it’s dear life.  
  
Fucking and fucking, till he couldn’t seem to even focus on reality. His mind narrowed down to two points, his ass and his cock. The pleasure between the two was all that his world consisted of, and as he neared the peak of that pleasure something new happened. All at once with out any warning all that metal slid back into it’s normal state of just being a cock and ball harness leaving him to pant and shake uncontrollably as he had all of his orgasms at once. The fluids flooding out of his spent cock hours after he passed out like that, naked and on his side in front of his mirror. And as he gently slumbered in his orgasmic bliss coma, Kyle thought very briefly that maybe this curse wasn’t so bad.  
  
Little did he know that after the curse was lifted, his cock and balls would be just as large, minus that tattoos but still possess the magical harness. It would come to be a topic of conversation with people and eventually the greatest add on for his sex life that he could have ever wished for. Of course, who would have known he’d grow to love having a large metal dick fuck the day lights out of him and bring him over and over to the peaks of bliss till he was lost on their unfathomable shores.  
  


_~ fin ~_


End file.
